The present invention relates to the internal circuitry of a graphics processing unit (GPU), and more particularly, to a method for performing graphics processing (e.g. tile-based rendering (TBR), etc.) of a graphics system in an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
A conventional portable electronic device such as a conventional mobile phone may have a processor (e.g. a central processing unit (CPU)) to control operations of the conventional portable electronic device, and may further have a conventional GPU to perform graphics related calculations. According to the related art, the conventional GPU can be implemented to be suitable for the conventional TBR technologies. However, some problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, in comparison with the conventional immediate rendering technologies, the conventional TBR technologies require extra hardware costs. In another example, in comparison with the conventional immediate rendering technologies, the conventional TBR technologies need extra memory allocation. Thus, a novel architecture is required for reducing the hardware complexity and cost, as well as saving memory usage and bandwidth.